The White Line (The Remake)
by ScarlettFoxTail
Summary: This is a remake of the original 'The White Line' story, which will be better! This story follows the tale and gradual romance between Gaara and a certain troubled individual, where they fight against suspicion and political interference every step of the way. Romance, angst and some twists and turns await in this reimagined version of 'The White Line'.
1. Chapter 1: Grasping at Air

_**It's been a long time since I've written, and after rediscovering my Fanfiction came to the horrifying realisation that my old writing, years on, sounds so young with oh so many mistakes! So with that, I've decided to rewrite all my Fanfiction, which is obviously going to take a long time.**_

_**For those of you who read the old version of this story, this version is going to be much better. I'm going to expand on the story much more, add more realism, and write how I think this story was supposed to go. I've always thought it ended too soon, so I'm going to fix that. It will, in essence, be completely new.**_

_**For newcomers: please read, please critique, and if you want to see the difference with the first chapter please read the original 'The White Line'. Or read all of it! Hell, go to town and read the entire thing! XD **_

**_And lastly, it's an honour to write, and if you shall read this I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Naruto, BUT I WISH I BLOODY DID. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Grasping at Air**

_It's cold_, I think to myself, the thought falling like a raindrop into water, rippling into my consciousness, _It's so cold._

The desert is eerily silent save for the gentle hiss of the wind caressing the sand, and my feet are numb from the long unending walk. Squinting in the light of the moon, I stop, my mind churning with newfound confusion. Casting my eyes to the vast lands of dunes and shadows, I wrap my arms around myself in dread, suddenly feeling like I've come awake from nothingness.

_Where am I?_

Blinking down at my feet and feeling the dull ache needling through them, I realise I've being walking for a very long time, but I don't remember. I don't remember a thing. My memory feels distant, something I can't grasp, and as I try to remember it seems the void in my memory widens into an endless abyss.

Kneeling with agonising slowness, my knees groaning in protest, I feel exposed and insignificant; a pinprick in the middle of the desert. I wonder briefly if anyone would be looking for me, and if I should wait here until they found me, but something told me no one would be. Somehow, I am aware of this.

Turning my gaze upward, to the scatter of stars, I sigh. _It's so cold._

Time passes. I don't know how long I stay there, slumped in the sand like I was ready to die. I'm exhausted. My limbs feel like limp noodles.

My ears catch sound on the breeze, almost inaudible. I feel my shoulders hunch and lower into my body when a quiet thud comes from behind. Something has landed, softly, and I daren't move to see what or who is there. Heart thumping in my temples I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that if I was going to die, that it would be quick at least. I'm too exhausted to fight.

Everything in me feels like ice crawling through my veins.

The wind slithers over the sand again in another hiss, and I feel a shadow fall over me. I hug my sides, bowing my head lower. A hand lands on my shoulder, and it shakes me gently, almost as if I were asleep and they were trying to coax me awake.

"Hey, you can't stay here. It's dangerous," a female voice tells me firmly, though her voice is laced with worry.

Stirring from my stupor, I lift my gaze, expecting to see something frightening, but instead it's quite the opposite. Making out the blonde bunches of hair gathered into four ponytails, and the steady teal eyes in the glow of the moon, I realise this person is currently not a threat. We stare at each other, both assessing one another in silence. Upon seeing my blank expression, she nudges me, lightly, before seeming to get impatient.

"Kankurō," she snaps hard, eyes still on mine, "Come here a moment."

A black form comes from behind her, Kankurō I realise, and he regards me deliberately, dark eyes sceptical and disbelieving. His lip twitches as he looks over me, studying me in a way that makes me question my appearance. I look down at myself, aware of the itch of sand in my hair, and the tattered scraps of clothing against my skin.

The girl looks at me again whilst I'm observing the state I'm in, sympathy pooling in her gaze.

"Well, she's not ninja…" she muses, reaching up slowly to brush my hair away from my face, "If anything I'd say she's lost."

Kankurō nods, his black form topped off with cat ears. I blink, staring at the cat ear shapes as the moonlight ghosts over them. I'm aware I haven't said a word to them, and that I don't recognise them. Nothing about them seems familiar despite desperately wanting to feel a connection, but they don't feel unsafe either.

I relax at this, closing my eyes. I'm okay now.

Someone speaks abruptly, not the girl or Kankurō, but someone else entirely. Their voice is deep and grave, like the sound of a gong bowls sounding, and I throw my gaze hurriedly to the side, my heart jumping. I hadn't heard this one approach at all. The shadows were draped against his silhouette, and I couldn't make out his features with his back turned to us. I tried to concentrate on him, observing the broad shoulders.

"If we leave her, she will die," said the voice, the sound of it in some way crystal clear, "Temari, help her stand."

The girl, Temari, lifts my left arm over her shoulder and then wraps her right arm around my waist. She lifts me up easily, as if I weigh no more than a child. My legs feel weak, and as soon as I manage to stand, I slump heavily against her, my noodle legs having no strength in them.

"She must have been walking for days," comes a voice that I suspect belongs to Kankurō.

Temari grunts, giving a dark smile, "Yeah…she practically weighs nothing."

My eyes droop, and I let my head fall forward. My head is beginning to spin, and I feel sick. My breathing rattles in my chest unnervingly, and my skin prickles with goose bumps as the wind picks up. Brain fumbling to understand what's happening, my body feels like it's about to drop.

"Maybe she ran away or something? Or was attacked…?"

Kankurō is standing in front of me, lifting my chin to look at me with rough, strong hands. Panic flares in me, causing me to flinch away, but he peers closer, looming tall and broad. My stomach curdles in dread.

"Hey, what's your name? Who are you?" he demands, eyes burning into mine with intent.

I consider my options in how to run away as he studies me, none of which would work unless I had a tremendous amount of luck.

"Stop it Kankurō," the deep voice said, "She's obviously not fit to answer your questions."

Kankurō grunts and turns towards the one who had spoken. I follow his gaze to the figure facing away from us. He has something on his back, something big and heavy looking and he's wearing a long-sleeved crimson coat and dark trousers. The thing I notice with much fascination, though, is his shock of red hair. It glints mysteriously in the moonlight like blood, and I swallow nervously as our eyes meet. Pale green eyes observe me from a pale face with sharp cheekbones. Plump lips sit straight and firm, indicating a man with little to say unless needing to, and I stare, feeling a sense of gravity that emanates from him. It's like he has the whole world on his shoulders. My chest feels tight, and I wonder how a man can look like that.

"We will take her to Sunagakure and have her see a medical-nin. We will question her when she's well enough."

Kankurō sighs and silently begins moving again, mumbling something, and Temari just nods slightly. The other guy, the one with the red hair…he looks at me out the corner of his black-lined eyes, his pale green-blue iris studying me. Still fascinated by him, I hold his eyes, wanting to ask questions. My mouth tries to move to ask them, but my energy gives out, and I hang heavily onto Temari.

Within minutes, I fall asleep.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

Glancing over several documents until I find the one I'm after, I then sit and brace myself for what I'm about to read. It sits there a moment, and I drum my fingers on my desk with reluctance before succumbing and reaching for it. Exhaustion makes my eyes unable to focus for a moment, but I rub them tiredly and glare at the paper, finally seeing the words across the page.

My stomach sinks as I read, realising my worst fears.

The stranger we found a few nights ago is suffering from amnesia, and medical-nin have found several worrying signs of medical experimentation. Reports from my team of ANBU have found nothing, and the Suna Interrogation Force have also found nothing.

She's a ghost, apparently.

I set the papers down firmly, and a knock sounds at the door to my office. Identifying the knock to belong to a horrible man known as Jun, I hesitate in calling him in. When he enters, I try to ignore his sense of over-confidence and superiority, and only briefly acknowledge him as I order my papers. He stands impatiently, not liking how I haven't welcomed him in joyfully, and my lip twitches as I see his eyes fixate on my papers.

"I heard word that the medical-nin and Suna Interrogation Force have completed their tasks of assessing the subject," he states grimly, throwing a subtle nod at my papers, "It's quite concerning."

Closing my eyes, I lean back in my chair with folded arms.

"You don't have permission to know about those results," I reply patiently, and then open my eyes to look at him sharply, "Nor are you supposed to know about this investigation, Jun."

He gives a dark smile, his own delight in knowing things gleaming in his eyes.

"Ah, but I have my ways. I just do my job to make sure things in Suna go smoothly," he grins.

I sigh.

"But you don't have a job, Jun. You're retired. If anything, this is nothing more than an intrusive hobby of yours that goes too far."

His eyes fill with malevolence at my words, with silence booming between us with unspoken feelings of distrust. Taking a step towards my desk I smoothly lock the papers in my desk drawer, reminding myself this was not a man to anger. The old fool is from a rich political family and has the over self-importance to show it.

Before he can speak, I talk over him swiftly, silently letting him know whatever he may want to say means absolutely nothing to me.

"I trust my people and have no reason to believe the 'subject'," I say with some difficulty, "is of risk to Suna. Now I suggest you attend the public council meeting, as I think that may take your fancy. If you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

Jun pulls a face at that, about to argue to help soothe his ego, but Temari comes through the door like a force of nature, and coolly regards Jun with the same amount of appreciation as you would have for standing in dog shit. He shuts his mouth solidly, understanding he isn't welcome and takes his leave.

Temari gives a sickly-sweet grin as he goes, glad to see the back of him.

"I hate that wretched old shit," she huffs after the door closes, "Gives me the creeps."

I nod tiredly in agreement, my mind churning over what I had read earlier, and the girls face comes to mind crystal clear. Remembering how she looked that night, and the blank but hopeful look in her eyes made something hurt inside me. I grimace in the knowledge that she had been ruthlessly investigated like some criminal, but I know anyone with that kind of background would have the same treatment.

Temari coughs to gain my attention, and I blink at her slowly.

"Sorry," I sigh, rubbing my temples, "It's been a long…shift."

Her eyes narrow at my words, and I swear at my slip up as I see the realisation in her eyes.

"You haven't _slept?"_ she fumes, pointing at me, "That's it! I'm going to get you a doctor's appointment, we need to do something about your insomnia. This isn't healthy Gaara!"

I don't say anything, my mind hazing back towards work, and then back towards the girl. Temari lectures me as I sit and think, and I make a note to apologise later as I focus on the investigation.

Jun is rightfully suspicious, though I hate to admit it. I don't like to think he has a worthy thing to say at all, but I'm aware that this amnesia and sudden appearance looks far from innocent. Standing suddenly, Temari goes silent.

"Do you have any news on the investigation?" I ask, my eyes beginning to sting, "I'd like to know every single thing."

She laughs out of surprise, regarding me carefully.

"I have no news at all. Apart from the request for a DNA test put forward from the council, on behalf of Tadashi."

I groan, knowing that Jun must be pulling strings. I guess I'll be expecting that piece of paperwork tomorrow.

"I'm going to have to do something about that man," I hiss, hearing Temari come closer, "He's got too much influence, and I don't trust his heart is in the right place."

Temari nods thoughtfully, her eyes looking out the window.

"I heard he's trying to become one of the council members," she tells me reluctantly, watching my reaction cautiously.

Trying to keep my expression neutral, I hear some commotion from outside the office. Remembering the meeting with Naruto I stand swiftly, commanding myself to dismiss that horrific piece of information Temari had just told me.

Forcing a smile, I shout him in, hoping I had enough energy for this meeting. Despite loving Naruto's visits, I was wishing I had slept to be able to concentrate. The door opens, and Naruto, the ray of sunshine that he is, strides in with his signature grin. I feel myself relent, an easy smile coming to my face as we greet each other.

It shames me to admit, but I feel envy at times when I look at Naruto. He's fun, easy-going, and able to talk freely to people. Guilt tightens in my gut as this thought plagues me, and as the meeting goes on, I realise that the two female ninjas attending with him were…_eyeing him up_. Peeved, I tried to ignore them the best I could, but that was the other thing that I was envious of.

Naruto is, and always has been, attractive.

Not only that, but women love him.

Feeling my inner insecurities emerge, it takes me a moment or two to realise he's asked me a question. Embarrassed, I blush.

"I'm sorry?"

Naruto grins his usual grin, not fazed in the least.

"I said, Lady Tsunade has an interesting proposition coming up soon. Just giving you the heads up. She told me to mention it. Something about an amazing opportunity."

I nod, intrigued, but sensing there was nothing more for Naruto to add, I don't question any further.

"Well, I thank you for coming today Naruto," I say sincerely, giving a firm shake of his hand, "I trust I'll see you soon."

He nods joyously, and I ask Temari to see them off to save my nerves over him being ambushed. Skilled as he is, I wouldn't forgive myself if he came to any harm.

We part on good terms, and I see them off from my window in my office. I sigh and consider what I can do to stop Jun from doing as he pleases. An idea strikes me, a way to give her time if he pushes too far to gather evidence, and I go to my filing cabinet for the documents.

I sign the appropriate lines, read it twice over thoroughly, and attach the appropriate paperwork. If she were to officially become a citizen of Suna, she would have more protection, and therefore it should be harder for Jun to do as he pleases. Before I sign the final sheet, I reflect on what I'm doing, reconsidering her as a threat, before dismissing it and signing.

She can't be a threat. Not with those eyes.

* * *

_**So here it is, the beginning of the remake of 'The White Line'. I'm introducing Gaara having a P.O.V, which the old story didn't have, and I'm hoping this gives more depth throughout the story. **_

_**But, I hope this was enjoyed, and I will have more published soon! Please leave a comment or constructive criticism. Nothing mean for the sake of being mean XD **_


	2. Chapter 2: A Proposal

**_This is the second chapter! I think adding the character Jun was a good idea, as someone needs to play the villain to create a little chaos. I'm really enjoying writing Gaara's POV too. His dialogue reminds me of a very British and polite way to say 'fuck off'._**

**_Anyhow, enjoy, and unfortunately, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...apart from Aiko and Jun...;)_**

**Chapter 2: A proposal**

Investigated ruthlessly despite my condition and grilled for information, I was left feeling violated and distraught. After having my memory raided and intruded upon, I'm distrustful of everyone. All the screaming and pleading amounted to nothing when it came to the Suna Interrogation Force, and I was pinned down repeatedly, time and time again as they tried to pinpoint my whereabouts from before I was found in the desert.

It's been a week, with me under scrutiny and observation constantly. Tired from being watched at all hours of the day, and with nowhere else to go, I reside quietly in my temporary apartment. Unable to go outside due to the stares, and unable to move about freely without being followed by ninja, I have given up trying to find any sense of freedom for the time being.

Instead, much focus has been put into my health, and in achieving my target weight. From my time of apparent endless walking, I've grown malnourished. Temari visits me daily to make sure I'm awake and eating what I need to, but there's no companionship there. It's tranquil when she comes, and it's depressing. To admire someone hugely, and to have them talk to you with no trust or any interest…it stings.

I tell myself it's professionalism and leave it at that, despite the fact the loneliness is beginning to drive me insane.

There's a knock at the door, the sound of keys jiggling, and I watch as Temari lets herself in with tired eyes. She regards me carefully, her eyes sharp.

"Good morning," she smiles, though I notice it lacks warmth.

I sigh in response, peering into my bowl of food gloomily. If I do what I'm told and cause no trouble, hopefully, people will loosen up on me. Temari glances at my food, acknowledges it to be what I should be eating and looks around the apartment steadily.

"Everything looks to be in order. Do you need anything? Are you running out of any groceries?" she asks me, and when I pause to answer she huffs, looking in the fridge and cupboards herself, "I'll send Kankurō to get some things for you tomorrow, but you should be fine for today."

Shutting my mouth firmly, I watch as she does her daily once over in the apartment, and then leaves just as swiftly. She doesn't say goodbye, and after a moment of looking at the closed door, I stand and look around with disdain.

Yes, it's better than the desert, yes, it's clean, I have a roof over my head and food, but…by the gods, I'm losing the will. These white walls are beginning to feel claustrophobic, and everything feels so clinical. There's nothing homely or warm about this place.

The wind shuffles the curtains from behind me, a quiet, soft movement, and I sigh again heavily.

"I see you're following the recommended diet," comes a voice suddenly from behind me, and I whirl around and stare wide-eyed at the man I've come to know as Kazekage Gaara.

He apologises quickly for startling me, his eyes sweeping over the apartment with curiosity as he stands before me. His red hair is touched with the bronzed sun as the light falls on him, and his green eyes finally come to rest on me, the expression in them kind. I relax slightly, awkwardly inviting him to sit down, and he accepts graciously.

"I have…" I began, struggling to find the words, "have followed the diet. Strictly. My weigh-in is on Sunday."

I busied myself making us tea, because the only ounce of warmth or kindness I get from anyone here, is Gaara.

_Kazekage Gaara,_ I think to myself firmly, pouring the tea carefully, _Especially to you_.

Unnerved by his silence as we drink, I think through what to say, hating myself for being a terrible conversationalist. I wish words were easy for me, but instead, I find myself getting increasingly nervous until I'm unable to say anything. Glancing a look at Gaara, I realise he's looking at me intently, his eyes quick to notice my unease.

"Is anything the matter?" he asks, peering over his tea kindly.

I shake my head, my tongue not obeying me to move.

"In that case, I have a proposition for you," he continues, taking papers out of his coat, "The decision is completely yours to make. Since the biggest part of investigating your background history is over, it may be wise to see you put down some roots. To become a Suna citizen."

Shocked, I glance quickly at the papers as if they were alien to me.

I had not expected this.

He gently passes me the papers to read over, and my fingers tremble slightly. My heart surges with the feeling that I may be able to finally, _finally_ be able to relax and forget all about this ordeal, because after a week, I'm _done_. I'm done with being treated like a criminal.

My eyes harden on, however, that every single signature belongs to Kazekage Gaara. I look up at his expectant face, my brain thinking fast.

"There's another reason for this, isn't there?" I ask quietly, my eyes levelling with his.

He looked back coolly but nodded.

"There are people who are mistrustful of you, I won't lie," he states clearly, "I don't believe you are a threat, and to make it harder for people to get at you, you need to be a citizen, and to get a job. There are more political loopholes that way, as then you'll be someone with a name."

He pushes more paper at me, a list of names I realise that I can choose from.

I'm strangely touched that he trusts me, and tears brim in my eyes before I can stop them. Concerned, Kazekage Gaara moves uneasily, his eyes assessing me promptly as he tries to figure out what to do. I shake my head wordlessly at him, a small smile managing to grace my features.

"This isn't what I was expecting," I mutter, wiping at my eyes, "I thought you were going to throw me out."

Kazekage Gaara softens at my words, his hand coming to rest on top of mine.

"I wouldn't do that," he whispers sincerely, with a firm undercurrent to his words, "That's not something I could do."

Signing the papers with newfound hope and a feeling of support, I hesitated for a moment when it came to choosing my name. I pick at random, but he smiles and looks up at me with something like relief.

"I'm glad I can call you by name now, Aiko Murakami."

With that, I decide I like my name.

Kazekage Gaara leaves with the papers safely tucked inside his coat, and as I awkwardly thank him, I suddenly feel a sense of panic at having to find a job.

"I think I know the perfect job for you," he says assuredly and with a hint of finality.

I look at him confusedly, and with a flourish, he presents me with more paper.

"Job title…Kazekage's Assistant and Tea Maker?" I exclaim, my eyes darting all over the page, "You would trust me with that?"

He nods firmly, his eyes regarding my expression with concern.

"Obviously you can decline. Though, it's a simple and perhaps tiresome job. You make my tea, remind me to take breaks, take my food orders, and organise paperwork. You also remind me of my schedule for that day."

I nod dazedly, knowing that I would be able to do all that. The words are out my mouth before I realise it.

"I accept."

**Gaara's P.O.V**

Mindful of the paperwork in my coat, I hurry to the office to make the necessary preparations. Kankurō intercepts me with a yawn at the door and then throws me a lazy smile.

"You're early today," he grumbles, "You should make it easier for your bodyguard to be able to find you, you went missing earlier."

I apologise, making a well-rehearsed excuse about getting lost in a book, and he accepts it quickly enough. Filing the paperwork silently, aware of Kankurō watching me closely, I feigned being calm. Recently I felt like Jun was dirtying everything I tried to set right, and Temari and Kankurō were both aware of how much I hated it.

Turning to my brother, I catch movement behind him and close my mouth firmly.

It's too early for this.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Jun greeted, breezing into the room with the illusion he belonged here, "I have some paperwork for you, Kazekage."

I knew what it was before he gave it to me, but as to how he got the papers himself I really don't know.

My eyes briefly wonder over it.

"Unfortunately, if you want this document to get signed, you'll need to name the subject by her name, and get her permission and approval for it, including her willing signature," I inform him, watching his face fall with silent satisfaction.

"A person with no name, affiliation, or known birthplace, and under surveillance does not have that luxury," he spits out carefully, his eyes daring me to defy him.

I sit calmly at my desk.

"Except, she does. Her name is Aiko Murakami, and as of tomorrow, she is my new assistant and tea maker. Also, surveillance has limited itself to ensure her safety, from the likes of meddling retired politicians who are deemed a threat to her safety. All surveillance on her is also to make sure you don't come within twenty feet of her. Also, I should warn you that your current intrusiveness into the inner workings of Suna is being treated with suspicion, and as of right now I am giving you a firm warning not to push your luck. Please leave my office."

Kankurō, bless him, squares his shoulders towards Jun at my words, and I level my gaze at him. His face goes a nasty shade of purple as he digests my words, but he manages to compose himself after a few moments.

"You're making a mistake," he hisses, his glinting eyes deplorable, "I've served Suna for my entire life, and I'm not about to watch it fall because of some petulant child getting the hots for a skinny bitch."

I blink at his words, surprised by his outburst.

"I'm a twenty-five-year-old man, and no, I don't have the 'hots' for anyone," I counter, but hold my tongue on scolding him for calling Aiko a 'skinny bitch'.

In all honesty, I am questioning why I feel such a sharp sense of protectiveness and loyalty to her, but when I think back to how grateful she was to be given a chance, my sense of protectiveness surges.

I dismiss Jun coldly, and when the door slams shut, Kankurō turns on me abruptly, his eyes sparkling.

"What was that? That was some big _dick _energy right there!"

Ignoring him, I ask him to contact Temari, desperate for her input. I want to make sure Jun can't get at Aiko from any direction, and that we've got everything covered.

Temari arrives shortly, confused and flustered at my sudden request for her presence, and when I relay what was happening, she paused.

"Why are you doing this Gaara?"

Halting with my task of overlooking my schedule, I look towards her with my brow furrowed. Her eyes don't waver from mine, and Kankurō looks eagerly between the two of us for an answer. Beginning to feel overpowered, I lean back and close my eyes.

"She's been investigated. She hasn't done anything to warrant suspicion. Jun is…for lack of a better word, an arsehole who cannot be trusted. He's a danger to her and to Suna. I'm _going_," I stressed, looking feverishly between the two of them, "to protect her. I can't let anything happen, because as far as we know, without any evidence saying otherwise, she is innocent."

Temari clicks her tongue, her eyes narrowed.

"And that's all there is?" she asks, her expression indecipherable.

I don't say anything, aware I'm overreacting. I forced my expression to be neutral, and she finally looks away when she sees I'm composed.

"I think I understand the gist of this. I may need to contact Shikamaru for a second opinion on something, but otherwise, I understand my task."

Nodding appreciatively, I watch her leave, and Kankurō looks me over with concern. Again, I ignore him, retreating into my paperwork sullenly, weary and depleted from my outburst.

The rest of the day is long and never-ending, and when everything is done, I lock everything away cautiously. Kankurō investigates the darkness as we leave the building, and I can tell he wants to say something. We walk unostentatiously for a few minutes, side by side. I survey the streetlamps illuminating the dark and feel the sweep of wind lift the sand over the streets as we walk. A few houses have their windows lit, but other than that all is dark and enveloped in shadows.

My brother stretches, frowning into the distance.

"You know, I'm proud of the person you've become," he mumbles, not looking my way, "And I'm glad you trust people and aren't afraid to lend a hand to those who need it."

Touched, I can't find words to reply with, and we both give each other an awkward look.

"Well geez, Kankurō, _thanks,"_ he laughs, mocking the uncomfortable silence, "Thanks for making the walk to Temari's so awkward."

I shake my head at him, unable to keep myself from smiling. My relationship with my siblings is fairing far better than it used to, and I feel eternally grateful and somewhat honoured for their unending support. Quietly, we walk, and I'm glad it's because he wants to be by my side.

**_So another chapter ends, with the plot becoming increasingly different from the old one now! What do you think of Jun? Or of Gaara's protectiveness over Aiko? Let me know, and please leave constructive criticism! Thank you!_**


End file.
